


Mistletoe Kisses

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fun, Other, familu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 18 Challenge prompt was MistletoeWarnings: None. - it’s fluffPairing: Bucky x Steve x Natasha (friendship) OFC (Belle Porter) / Steve Rogers (Friendship)Summary: Not everyone is excited by Christmas and decorations, sometimes Christmas is hard and you need your friends
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mistletoe Kisses

“I don’t know why we are hanging it?”

“because its traditional “

“It’s a weed, you do get that right? In fact it’s even worse than that its a parasite and more importantly it's ugly!”

“Gee Buck way to ruin things. Look I think its pretty and It brightens things up and it’s traditional and doesn’t rely on piles of glitter”

Bucky grumbled in response, knowing that he was probably being unreasonable, no one had complained when he had added his decorations, but even knowing that he couldn’t hold back a glare at the piles of green stuff that Steve had dumped on the table

“Ah splendid, we’re partaking in the part of Christmas where we hang up deadly toxins. Is this part of a clumsy plot to kill annoying visitors, because I could get behind that”

Steve sighed and shook his head at Natasha “Look I’ll only say this once more it is festive and traditional and more importantly it will keep Tony off my back and stop him bitching about the fact I haven’t added any decorations. I’m really trying here guys!” Steve couldn’t help but look dejected he wasn’t a fan of Christmas and he particularly didn’t like some of the more gaudy decorations that seemed to be par for the course now

“I’m sorry pal I shouldn’t of been giving you such a hard time. How about I give you a hand chucking this stuff about?” Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed of his teasing seeing his best friend upset.

“Hang on, before we put this anywhere we need to put it into bunches, and then” Natasha gave what could only be described as a feral smile “ we need a plan. Give me 5 minutes, I’ll be right back” Before either man could ask what they were planning for Nat was off with a slightly disturbing spring in her step. When she reappeared her hands were full of ribbon and a very impressive and sharp knife.

“Do I even want to know why you own all that ribbon” Steve asked 

“Not unless you really want to blush” Nat gave a wink “OK so here’s the plan. You clowns will cut the sprigs to make the bunches about yay big” she demonstrated by cutting a sprig off “Then we will tie them with these elastics and then cover that with these ribbons, and when we have done all that the fun can really start

The conversation flowed freely between the three and what could have ended up being a tedious task passed quickly and with a good deal of laughter, at least some of which was directed at Bucky who seemed incapable of performing any of the tying tasks and so was related to cutting.

Tying the last piece of ribbon Natasha looked at the oversized piles that covered the table “Well that’s probably more than I was planning on but we can make it work” 

“To be honest I was just gonna put it in here - maybe a bit in the hall” Steve shrugged “You know places where Tony would see it”

“Come on - You can do better than that Pal. You know that tradition dictates that a man has the right to kiss any woman under the mistletoe and that if she refused it would be bad luck” If Steve could use tradition as an excuse for hanging the stuff Bucky was damned sure he would use it to for his benefit too  
“Sounds like a man came up with that idea to me “ Natasha grumbled “I always preferred that idea that it gave you protection from demons which is why people hung it in doorways” She added

“Of course you do, and that’s why men find you scary” Buck teased back 

“Well I thought that most people come through here multiple times a day so it seemed like a good idea to me”. Steve was starting to believe that taking part in this decorating lark was far more effort than it was worth.

“I mean you’re not wrong, we should definitely hide some of it in here , but we also need to put it in some other ‘Surprise’ locations too. That’’s what makes it fun, a little surprise embarrassment” Natasha shrugged

The three worked in tandem hanging sprigs over apartment doors, coms stations. By the tree, over the kitchen sink and even Tony’s lab and then they waited. 

Dinner that night ended up being fun when at the last moment Bucky had the idea to string some over the table meaning that everyone had to exchange a kiss. Most of theta would blush and exchange a polite kiss on the cheek but Tony it seemed had no such worries of embarrassment. He bent Belle backwards planting a kiss that probably should have been saved for a more private location before walking around and making sure to give each man and woman there a smacking kiss on the cheek. He saved Steve for last and made an extra loud noise when he kiss him 

“Now that’s the way to get into the Christmas spirit old man . A little Christmas loving never hurt anyone” Steve just rolled his eyes and the other laughed.

Wanda and Bucky were down for clean up, more polite kisses and jokes about kiss the cook were made, with Sam stopping by just to give Wanda a pack on the cheek and to push Bucky’s head away when he made kissy noises and asked where his was. It was apparently at the end of Sam’s fist, who knew !

Anytime a member of the group tried to avoid the mistletoe or the kissing either Bucky, Steve or Nat would shout about bad luck and demons until they got their own way and kisses were exchanged. Steve hadn’t planned on his decorations causing this much chaos but he had to admit he found the whole thing fun. Clint was the first to spot the plant hanging above the door to his quarters and promptly freed it so that he could carry it with him in case inspiration struck. After he had demanded his third kiss from Belle, Tony had threatened the other things would be struck and he backed off with a laugh and a “You’re just mad you didn’t think of it first”. 

Things quietened down as the evening wore on and the novelty of tormenting teammates wore off, and folks drifted off to do their own thing. Seeing that Steve was alone Belle headed over to see the older man, Sitting on the arm of the chair Steve was sprawled in, and she leant over placing a soft kiss on his cheek’

“There’s no mistletoe here Doll” He joked resting an arm around her hips so she couldn’t slip 

Belle laughed resting her arm over his shoulder “Oh this isn’t a mistletoe kiss, this is a a thank you kiss. It’s a thank you for joining in when I know you find it hard kiss. It’s a thank you for having fun with us kiss. I know how hard you find all this, and that it makes you miss things from before. Before the ice and from when you had your mum. So this kiss is to say thank you Steve Rogers for being you”

Steve dropped his eyes and blushed. He hadn’t realized that at least one person had seen how hard he was finding this season. Bucky got it, being in the same position as him, but he didn’t think that he others would understand, but it seemed that at least one of them did.

“I should have joined in before” he spoke quietly, just for Belle to hear

“No Steve, you joined in when it was right for you. This time of year is hard for so many reasons and for so many people. You are allowed to find it hard, you are allowed to let us help you and raise you up when you can’t do it yourself. There’s no shame in that. It’s taking me time to learn that, but ever time I’ve stumbled one of you has been there to hold out a hand and pull me up - let us do that for you too. You don’t have to be Cap here, you can be Steve”

Belle’s words seemed to hit something deep inside that Steve hadn’t known was there and he tightened his grip on Belle’s waist pulling her a little closer and pushing his face into her side to hide the tears that were forming. Belle just ran her hand gently over the back of his head 

“Hey man - are you telling me you’re ok with Cap snuggling with your woman that way”. Sam gestured over at Belle and Steve in the chair 

Tony glanced over and smiled shaking his head “If I wasn’t you would know about it. My girl has a lot of love to give and she has a heart bigger than anyone I know” Tony looked at Sam “She sees more than we realize and if she thinks Stevie needs a hug then that’s what she will do. You’re good with the ladies Wilson, but the one thing you still have to learn is that it isn’t true love unless you have true trust”. 

Tony was quiet for a moment watching his girl help the man that he now called friend before shaking his head and clapping Sam on the shoulder “Now it’s rude to stare so you and I will get a drink and if you’re lucky you might even get a kiss”


End file.
